Rin
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: Haru/fem!Rin. Haru somehow ends up becoming fond of Love Live's Hoshizora Rin. But it's not like he's in love with her because the only Rin he's in love with is his Rin. Written for the 2014RHRweek, originally posted on AO3.


**Title: **Rin**  
>Type: <strong>Oneshot**  
>Pairings: <strong>Haru/Rin**  
>Rating: <strong>PG**  
>Warnings: <strong>fem!Rin, OC**  
>Length: <strong>~4,600**  
>Summary: <strong>Haru somehow ends up becoming fond of Love Live's Hoshizora Rin. But it's not like he's in love with her because the only Rin he's in love with is his Rin.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Free! is not mine.**  
>AN: **For the RHRweek. Day 6: Transformation. Some Love Live talk.

Mobile games can't even hold a candle to console games. Mobile games were not ad free (okay, some console games aren't either), they reeked of sly ploys to get the player to pay real money to gain something stupid. They hook you on and then make you wait for a certain period of time before you can play just to continue tempting you to _pay_ money so you _can_ play. It was stupid.

Haru doesn't even like console games all that much, much less mobile_ give me all your money _games.

So why was he playing _Love Live_ at his school desk, elbows resting comfortably on the wooden desk he's so use to sleeping on prodding away at his smartphone? (His flip phone dropped into the toilet bowl last month, don't ask). If he saw himself, he would've thought it was an enigma. He was playing some rhythm game instead of eating his well packed mackerel bento. Something was wrong. Something had to be wrong.

A fortnight ago, Haru's ears had perked up at the sound of Rin singing the chorus of a song whilst she flipped through the TV channels in search of entertainment. Haru's moment of curiosity had led to Rin's heart melting grin and the _Love Live_ app on his phone.

Apparently he had a knack for the game and levelled up like crazy with the help of the Score Match event.

"Nanase, you're staring at your phone so intently, are you texting your girlfriend?" Tanaka said loudly as he walked up to Haru and peeked over his phone, "oh, you're playing Love Live?"

The event song Haru was playing (Junai Lens) had just finished and so he looked up at Tanaka and missed the _Full Combo_ that flashed purple on his screen.

"I play it too", Tanaka grinned as he pulled up a chair, sat down and pulled out his own phone, "want to swap friend codes?"

Haru didn't mind, so he nodded. He looked back down onto his screen and quickly navigated to his friends list – which was full, so he deleted someone who hadn't logged in in the last week and waited for Tanaka's friend code.

They successfully swapped friend codes.

"Oh! Nanase! You have the latest UR Rin!" Tanaka exclaimed with eyebrows raised.

Haru nodded again and said almost too proudly, "I got that card last week after scouting once with 50 love gems".

"You're so lucky!" Tanaka huffed, "I tried twice and got two rare smile Kotori, so I idolized her."

Haru hummed, "she's cute too".

"Oh?" Tanaka leaned closer to Haru, "what, is Kotori your type? Personally, I like Eli. Maki isn't bad either, but she's just SO popular".

Haru propped his chin onto his palm and rested against the desk, "I like Rin".

"Rin?" Tanaka frowned and pondered, "I think I prefer the ones who are a bit more rounded, Though Rin's _nya_ is cute. Yeah, Rin is adorable. Too bad she's a bit flat".

Haru gave a sign of agreement and was about to comment when Makoto's voice suddenly cut into the conversation, "Ha-Haru! How can you- about Rin-chan!? She'll maim you!"

Both Haru and Tanaka looked over to see Makoto's distressed face – the furrowed brows and wide eyes, Makoto continued talking hastily, "and Rin-chan isn't even flat!"

"Makoto", Haru called calmly, the slight twitch of his eyebrow gone unnoticed by Makoto who was flailing. Tanaka continued to look with confusion at what Makoto was going on about.

Haru sighed when Makoto started mumbling to himself, he heard something along the lines of disbelief that Haru was that type of person, "Makoto, if you keep talking about Rin and her chest, she won't be the only one to maim you".

Makoto brought his attention back to Haru and squeaked out a "what?"

"We were talking about Love Live's Hoshizora Rin, don't go dragging my Rin into this." Haru frowned as he tried to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Oh", Makoto gave the two a sheepish smile before he too pulled up a chair and sat down as though nothing happened and then he clapped his hands together and looked at Haru sincerely, "please don't tell Rin-chan, I still have many things I want to do with my life".

Haru rolled his eyes at the drama laced into Makoto's words before nodding.

"Rin-chan?" Tanaka questioned, "wait, _my Rin_? What? Nanase, are the rumours true? Is this your super beautiful girlfriend from the school in the next suburb? Her name is Rin?"

Haru's nose scrunched and he grimaced as he stood up, grabbed his bento and headed out of the classroom with Makoto tailing behind him. He hears Makoto apologise to Tanaka, but there really isn't any reason to. Rin isn't super beautiful. She's breathtakingly beautiful. And yeah, breathtakingly beautiful Rin is his girlfriend.

As Haru swims his laps late that afternoon, he thinks about the first time his parents met Matsuoka Rin as Haruka's girlfriend. It was one of those rarer weeks where his parents were both home in Iwatobi and Rin had rocked up in not sweatpants and a tanktop under a cardigan, but she had rung the doorbell to the Nanase household in a cute knee length dress with her short hair combed neatly and a small plait tied on the left.

Haru's mother had smiled warmly and given a madly blushing Rin a tentative hug. She whispered how happy she was into Rin's ear which only made Rin return the hug harder. Haru's father had beamed and commented that he can't wait to see grandchildren with eyes as pretty as Rin's. That comment had earned him a furious punch from his own son, "that's sexual harassment". Rin had ended up scolding Haru for hitting his father. It didn't take long before Rin had changed out of her dress and back into sweats and a tanktop as she lounged around in Haru's room reading his manga. He remembers how soft Rin's hand was when he held it and walked her home. Her skin was so smooth and it made Haru wonder if Rin was soft everywhere, and then he remembers that Rin is a swimmer so she's probably not soft everywhere. Probably.

She pecks him on the cheek before opening the gate and going home.

And he remembers the softness of those lips from that time. It kept his cheeks warm for the rest of his walk home. She probably was soft everywhere. Probably.

That night, when Haru sits in his bathtub staring at the tiled wall, his mind acts on its own and wades through thoughts of Rin and Rin's (soft) chest. It wasn't like he's never taken a good look at it, or sometimes even stared a bit too hard. That last time at the beach, Rin was in a bikini, and a bikini was pretty much underwear, sort of, and it wasn't like he's actually never seen Rin's underwear, the white laced ones, the pink laced ones, the not as lacy cream coloured one, there was also that baby blue one... He was glad he made Rin cover up even though his actions had Rin glaring at him for the rest of the day because she wanted to _swim_ and to play on the beach without a soaked t-shirt dragging her around. But in those minutes before he had forced a t-shirt on Rin, Haru remembered. They looked soft. They probably were soft. They are soft. Haru swallowed and ducked his head under the bath water for a long ten seconds.

The next day, Tanaka winks at Haru. They end up playing Love Live side by side for the first part of the lunch break.

The day after that on the last day of school week, Tanaka attempts to grip Haru by the shoulder, but instead gets brushed off and he makes a devastated face at the other, "Nanase! You're dating Matsuoka Gou's amazingly beautiful sister!?"

The whole class is silent before erupted murmurs fill the classroom. Haru sighs before looking away. He must've heard from Makoto, Nagisa or Rei. Or possibly all three of them. It was unlike Gou to go around telling people that her beloved sister was dating… well, dating Nanase Haruka, or even just dating at all.

Matsuoka Gou wasn't the idol of the school or anything as flamboyant as that, she was just a face you wouldn't forget once you've seen it once. She held that kind of beauty. And well, it wasn't impossible to occasionally bump into Gou at the cinemas with her older sister next to her (they had chick flicks at home nights and movies at the cinema nights. Their latest boardgame night ended up with both sisters sleeping in till noon the next day, Haru knows because Gou wouldn't let go of Rin who wouldn't let go of Haru with her hands clinging onto his shirt). It also wasn't rare to see them compete to see who's taller. Rin was barely 3cm taller than Gou, but Haru always sees Rin making good use of that height difference.

Haru ignores the staring eyes and pretends he doesn't hear any of the not-quite whispers and once again walks out of the classroom and heads to the roof for lunch.

That night, whilst he's playing Love Live, he receives a message through LINE from Rin.

_I'm coming over in a bit, is that ok? ^^_

Haru types out a quick _sure_ before he puts his phone aside and looks around his room. It was clean, except for the magazines that were lying at the foot of his bed in which Rin labels them as '_porno_' jokingly, but they're really just nature magazines focusing on the splendours of waterfalls.

Rolling off his bed, Haru pulls on a pair of sweatpants before he heads downstairs and waits for Rin's arrival. It doesn't take long for Rin to arrive, she walks in with a smile and a small backpack slung over one shoulder, "Haru!"

Slightly bashful, Haru holds out his arms and waits for Rin to come to him. He envelopes Rin in a tight hug and places a kiss on her forehead.

And they were soft. Yes, he remembers.

Rin stands on her toes and kisses Haru's cheek.

"I thought tonight was chick flick night?" Haru asks as they walk in the house.

"Well, my mother made a sudden decision, we're going to visit our grandmother over the weekend, so I thought I'd come drop by and see you tonight instead?" Rin smiled sheepishly, "it's no good?"

Haru sort of expected Gou to pop up behind Rin, but she didn't, "of course it's fine". It's just that, Gou will probably be pouting at him the next time they see each other. And she has all the rights to do so.

"Rin, are you staying the night?" Haru asks knowing that since it's already late out, she probably will be.

"Yeah!" Rin beamed, "I even brought my swimsuit this time".

Haru chuckles, not that she really needed to bring another pair since he has several inside his wardrobe from when she forgot to bring them home.

After dinner, they end up sitting in the bathtub for a while in their swimwear talking about shit. Haru had handed Rin a bikini she had left last time which ended up with Rin giving Haru a very judgemental look. She ends up putting it on anyway. Though there really was no point as it made Haru so flustered he couldn't look anywhere below her chin for more than half a second. Okay, so he looks down for ten seconds more so that he can grasp Rin's hand and hold it. It wasn't even his first time seeing so much of Rin's skin, but there was just something about sitting in a bathtub together that kind of made it a tad too sensual.

Haru doesn't know if he likes Rin's habit of not wearing a bra to sleep – is that even a habit? Do all girls do that? He doesn't know and he won't ask. If it was comfortable for Rin, obviously that was great, but that also means that the breasts he's been thinking about for the last couple of days are free and soft, there to be fondled. Or something.

"Haru, stop staring at my chest", Rin looks at Haru with concern as she slips into the end of the bed against the wall, "if you want to touch them or something you can just _tell _me".

"What?" Haru immediately whips his head towards Rin, he stares at her with wide eyes.

Rin humphs and pulls the doona over herself, "I won't let you though~" she says teasingly.

Laughing, Haru gets into the bed and wraps his arms around Rin's waist and pulls her close, "okay, good night", he leans in a little, beckons for Rin to look over before pressing his lips against hers.

"Good night", Rin whispers before reminding Haru, "if I wake up to your morning wood prodding me, I'm kicking you off the bed".

Haru smiles at Rin's sudden crudeness. It wouldn't be the first time he's been kicked out of bed for that reason. That night, he dreams of Rin, of course. Rin in her bikini asking for Haru to touch her. He wakes up with his head against the floorboard. At least Rin was considerate enough to drape some blankets over him. He blinks, and climbs back into bed with Rin, cuddling as he goes back to dreamland again.

On the day before Christmas break, Haru was surprised to see Rin waiting outside his high school. As he makes his way towards the other, Haru watches as Rin smoothly turns down people _talking_ to her. When Haru decides that he's seen enough, he gives an apologetic look towards Makoto before jogging up to Rin.

"Rin!" Haru calls out for Rin's attention. Rin turns around and Haru swears he can see sakura petals slowly floating down in the background behind her even though they're in Winter. And holy mackerel does that smile make his knees weak. But that doesn't stop him from running all the way to Rin's side, "what are you doing here?"

"Here to see you?" Rin pressed her lips together and looked up at Haru, "is that bad?"

"N-No?" Haru tilted his head, "but what are you really here for?"

"Ah you got me", Rin pouted and swayed on her feet, "I'm going to go see a movie with Nagisa."

"Oh", Haru nodded.

"I'll be home for dinner, you're coming over right?"

Again, Haru nodded, "I think Gou mentioned today that we're watching Mean Girls?"

"Ack! I wanted to watch Titanic", Rin scrunches her nose.

"We watch that every 3 months, Rin", Haru sighs.

"I know, I know, but he's so handsome", Rin swoons, "and it's so romantic~"

Haru raises an eyebrow at Rin, "we can watch it at my place next time". Haru didn't know exactly what to think about Rin swooning over someone else. Though he's never really seen Rin swoon over him before, so maybe the swooning wasn't something to do with romantic feelings? It didn't change the fact that Rin was obviously very appreciative of someone else's face. Haru sighs to himself, he guesses it's fine. Because Rin loves him.

When Makoto finally made his way to the two, Nagisa, Gou and Rei had spotted Rin. Haru watches as Nagisa and Rin quickly make their way to the cinema down the road.

"Hey, hey hey, who's that walking with Hazuki?" Tanaka asks as he nudges Haru and Makoto, "his girlfriend?"

Haru immediately whips his head towards where Tanaka's voice was coming from, he hadn't even noticed that the other was there. When did he get there anyway? Was he a ninja?

"No", Makoto shakes his head, "not Nagisa's girlfriend".

"Man", Tanaka swallows, "she's stunning, totally my type".

Gou answers unamused with her arms crossed, "she's my sister".

"Matsuoka's sister!?" Tanaka exclaims and points at Gou before he immediately looks at Haru and then points at Haru, "then she's _the_ rumoured Nanase's hot girlfriend?"

"Rumoured?" Gou laughs a little, she knows the rumours, there were enough that even the second years at school would hear about the swimming club's prestigious freestyle swimmer's girlfriend. How they'd sometimes catch a glimpse of Nanase and the girlfriend at a restaurant, or at a mall and sometimes at a park. It didn't take long for people to realise that that was probably Matsuoka Gou's sister. The two would be seen sometimes at a restaurant, or at a mall and sometimes at a park.

There really isn't anything to cry over Mean Girls over, Haru thinks, but at the end of the movie, the two sisters and their mother are sniffling and wiping their cheeks clean from their tears. Something about how beautiful friendship is… and Haru still thinks that it's nothing to cry over. But Rin's head on his shoulder is definitely something that Haru enjoys. He slowly cards his fingers through Rin's hair, liking the softness that caresses his fingers.

Gou ends up making everyone a cup of hot chocolate before they watch Mean Girls 2.

They end up playing a game of Love Live to see who got the highest combo for the one song to decide who gets to shower first. The end up playing a few rounds of Smash Brothers on their 3DS before sleeping.

Rin ends up waking to the sound of her alarm going off, she wakes up in Haru's arms and reaches over to her bedside table to grab her phone and turn the alarm off. Cuddling with Haru was always nice, so Rin wisely decides to put her phone back and continue cuddling as she turns around and nuzzles herself into Haru's shoulder. She could feel the firmness of Haru's muscles, and that particular scent he carries soothed her. And to be honest, it kind of made her want to go back to sleep.

The next time Rin woke up was because she realised Haru was drawing shapes on her back with his fingers, "Haru?"

"Good morning, Rin", Haru greeted the other, leaning in to press his lips on her forehead.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Rin asked, her arms wrapping around Haru tighter as she pulled herself closer to the other, "wait", Rin frowned and interrupted Haru just as he opened his mouth to answer, "you're just going to say mackerel".

"We can't?" Haru pouted and pressed his forehead against Rin's, "please?"

"Haru, no", Rin smiled and pecked the other's lips, "though it might go well with congee?"

"Sounds good", Haru agreed and then in one swoop, lifted Rin's doona away so they'd actually start getting out of bed, "Rin", Haru called as he passed Rin her black and red laced bra, "put a bra on before go make breakfast".

Rin quickly snatched the bra from Haru and flushed red and sputtered with embarrassment, "whatever".

Haru knows that Rin lives in a house with only females, and so it was probably common to walk around braless around the house because apparently it was more comfortable. But knowing and seeing Rin walk around without a bra and just a shirt or something just a tanktop on top was very distracting. The shape, the bounce, the softness. Because really, they'll get nothing done if all Haru wanted to do was to hold Rin into a tight embrace.

"Make sure you don't wear that white tank", Haru remarks as he pulls a t-shirt over his head.

Rin clicks her tongue, she straps her bra on properly and then goes for her pink t-shirt, "just because you have no self-restraint".

"Rin", Haru presses his lips together, "it's just like me going out without my shirt on".

Rin rolls her eyes, "I see you like that when you swim all the time".

"But I'm not swimming this time, I'll be there in your kitchen making breakfast with you", Haru smiles and knows he has won when Rin starts pouting, her cheeks and her ears red as her toes wiggle around.

That morning, they compete to see who can brush their teeth the fastest.

It's a little bit after Christmas and before school starts up again that Haru goes into Tokyo to visit his parents. He didn't really have a plan outside of going swimming every day, but there was one day where he found himself in the streets of Akihabara (Tanaka had informed him that he'd definitely be able to find _things_ there). He ends up bringing back a poster of Hoshizora Rin to Iwatobi.

Rin sits on Haru's bed in her pyjamas (which really, were short and looked cold to be wearing in winter, but Rin claims that Haru will keep her warm anyway, so she might as well take advantage of it) and watches as Haru observes his walls and wonders where to put his Hoshizora Rin poster.

"Where should I put her?" Haru asks, turning to look at Rin, "which wall is best?"

"Man, Haru, do you like Hoshizora Rin that much?" Rin asks as she flops down onto Haru's bed, rolling to her side and propping her head up so she can look at Haru with faint amusement.

"She's cute", Haru replied simply.

"If I had known sooner, I wouldn't have tried so hard", Rin uses her free hand and cups one of her breasts, "I measure them often you know?"

Haru has the sense to blush which in turn causes Rin to blush and bury her head into the pillow as she lies flat down on the bed. Haru can hear Rin murmur into the pillow, calling him an idiot.

"Hoshizora Rin is cute and my Rin is cute too", Haru says as he places the poster on the floor and then walks over to Rin, takes a sit on the bed and messes with her hair.

"Shut up Haru", Rin sits up and reaches out to mess with Haru's hair too, "so where is Hoshizora Rin going?"

Haru makes an incoherent sound, looks around his room and shrugs, "I'm not sure".

"How about here?" Rin smiles gleefully, points to the wall at the end of the foot of the bed, "so you can wake up and see her every day".

Haru stares at the wall for a while and when he turns around to look at Rin, Rin swears she could see twinkles in his eyes. Did Haru like the idea _that_ much?

"Rin, it's Rin that I like, doesn't matter if you're…", Haru gestures his hands around, "you know, whether you're like Hoshizora Rin or like Eli and Maki".

"Haru!" Rin looks at Haru with wide eyes before she throws the pillow at him, her face growing redder and hotter by the second.

The Hoshizora Rin poster ends up pinned next to Haru's desk.

Two days before school started up again, Rin walks out of Haru's bathroom with a bounce to her feet, she adjusts the cap she's wearing slightly before she calmly walks into Haru's bedroom. Haru looks up and is about to open his mouth to greet her, but instead he is stupefied at what he sees before his eyes. He had expected to see Rin in sweatpants and a tanktop, or a nightgown. Instead, his Rin cosplaying as Hoshizora Rin. The cute cap, and the pinkish red bikini peeking out under the playsuit that wasn't really a playsuit but it was close enough. So maybe Rin isn't flat enough to cosplay as Hoshizora Rin, and Rin's hair just isn't bright orange, but Haru would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the view.

Rin puts her hands into a loose fist beside her cheeks and gives Haru a beaming smile before tilting her head side to side to the words "nya, nya nya~"

When Haru doesn't move or say anything, Rin gives the other a deflated look, her hands coming down from her cheeks.

Haru clears his throat and manages to stammer out a "you look like her".

Rin laughs before she pushes Haru onto the bed, her hat flying off and landing on the floor, she sits on his tummy and leans in to give him a kiss.

Haru grabs Rin's arm and squeezes, it's soft. He's heard rumours before that the softness of the upper arm is similar to the softness of one's breasts. But. Well. Haru nibbles on Rin's lips as he thinks about whether the softness is similar. Maybe it's because Rin swims, because her chest was a lot softer than her arms. They weren't that similar.

Rin breaks their kiss and pulls her arms away from Haru's grasps, she massages them and looks at Haru with a sad face, "why are you squeezing so hard? It hurts!"

"Ah", Haru sits up so that Rin is now sitting on his lap, "I'm sorry", he helps massage the arms he was just squeezing before.

"I'll forgive you if you go jogging with me tomorrow", Rin grins. Her grin only widens when Haru nods obediently.

The night before Rin goes to Australia, Rin lies next to Haru, tummy down on Haru's bed and lazily flips through manga. She occasionally looks over at Haru's new Hoshizora Rin poster and wonders if she should cosplay her in that costume next time. Since Haru seemed to really like it last time.

"Do you want my Hoshizora Rin posters?" Haru asks and Rin rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Haru sits up and places his hands on Rin's butt cheeks and gently kneads, "they say that plump is good for childbirth", Haru states as he continues to massage Rin's butt cheeks.

"Haru", Rin crooks her head back to look at the other with a frown.

Haru gives Rin a small smile before leaning in to peck her forehead, "maybe in 10 years time, I want a lot of children."

Rin blushes and turns her head away, she directs her attention back to the manga she was reading and tries to distract herself from Haru's words, but even that doesn't stop her ears from turning red.

"I want them to grow up here", Haru continues.

"Yeah?" Rin smiles, "me too".

"And then we can go on holidays in Australia", Haru says with content, "we'll take them to the beaches after they learn how to swim".

"Haru, you're going to dote and spoil them so much", Rin looks at Haru and they both end up smiling at each other.

Shifting in his position, Haru curls up on the bed and rests his head on Rin's butt. He smiles with content as he kneads a butt cheek, "your butt is so soft, Rin".

Rin tenses up for a split second before she huffs, "shut up Haru", she does not move her hips away and continues to let Haru lay his head where he wants.

Later that night when Rin forced Haru to lie on his tummy, she rests her head on Haru's backside and decides that it wasn't as comfortable as Haru made it out to be so she ends up placing her head on the dip of his back, "I'll miss you, Haru".

"Mmmmhmmm", Haru closes his eyes, "me too, Rin".

"Make sure you connect to the internet when you play Pokemon", Rin reaches over to hold Haru's hand with as little awkwardness as possible, "want to have Pokemon battles".

"Okay", Haru squeezes Rin's hand, she really is soft, "I'll keep my phone on me, so I can LINE you my Love Live screenshots."

Rin rolls her eyes, she wondered how long Haru's Love Live phase will last, not that she minded.


End file.
